Turtles
by Stickdude1
Summary: Turtles coming in later
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Naruto: so you started your fanfictions.

SD1: Yes why?

Naruto: because I think it will suck!

SD1: you think that now but wait.

Naruto: I'll beleave it when I see it.

SD1: just do the rights!

Naruto: stickdude1 does not own naruto he wishes!

SD1: owh that's it your dead!

October 10th a baby was born his name was Naruto uzumaki-namikaze. On that day the nine tails kyuubi attacked the village and was sealed within naruto. And from that day on his life will forever be changed.

~7 YEARS LATER~

A young naruto was running from some villagers he run down a ally to a deadend they beated him with rusty pipes and kunai and 2x4's he slowly slipped into unconcness soon everything went black and he found himself in a sewer." how the hell did I get here…. Damn villagers."

"**Come here boy" **a dark voice said. naruto started walking their were pipes blue and one large red pipe.** "hurry boy I don't have all of day." **Naruto heard the voice he hurried and found a large room with a cage. **"so your my container."** Naruto scared said "wh..who a…are y..yo..you." **"im the kyuubi." **Naruto stared wide eye at the gigantic fox in front of him.

Naruto said "I thought the 4th killed you" **"well you thought wrong." **Naruto looked like he was a ghost he was pale like a white wall. **"why are you here boy." **"last thing I remember I was being beaten by the villagers" he sighed. **"why they hurt you boy." "**Because im a monster a deamon they say" the fox went wide eye **"boy would you like to learn of the ninja arts." **"yes."

"**good now would you like a power." **"yes" **"I can give you the sharingan" **naruto looked shocked "wont I go blind" **kyuubi chucked "no you wont I will only give it to you if you tell me your name" **naruto was happy now "my name is naruto uzumaki" '**he has my last containers last name he must be hers and minatos son' "ok now what color do you want your eyes" **"I wana keep my eye color blue."

"**ok kit this will hurt a lot" **all though the eye change naruto screamed "kyuubi is it done" **"yes kit it is and so u know im a girl" **Naruto almost fainted when she changed into a girl.

~5 YEARS LATER~

three jutsu" he did them "sakura haruno please do the jutsu " she barly passed "naruto uzumaki please do the jutsu" "umm iruka does it have to be the standard jutsu" "no why" "because….." 50 solid clones everyone was amazed the dead last did better then the uchia."naruto how did you learn this" "it's a secret".

"Ok the teams are team1…." "team 7 is naruto uzumaki…. Sakura haruno…..and sasuke uchia you will meet your sensei on the roof."

~time skip after the fight between naruto and sasuke~

"naruto why are you trying to bring me back" "because I made promise" "fine I will end you here" and naruto was stabbed and thrown into the river saskue was about to leave when kakashi arrived."saskue wheres naruto" "I killed him" kakashi went wide eye "you killed your best friend why" "he was wea…" kakashi knocked sasuke out " naruto Im sorry".

Kakashi arrived with sasuke. Everyone went "omg who did this to our sasuke" "shut the fuck up you heartless people" everone was shocked sakura came up and said "sasuke don't leave me again" "kakashi was pissed "everyone listen isent someone missing" everyone shrugged except sakura, tunade ,kakashi ,and shikamaru "well he died getting your précises sasuke his name was naruto uzumaki…" a villager said "fuck him" kakashi was beyond pissed "shut the fuck up naruto uzumaki-namikazi" everyone gasped.

"yes the son of our forth hokage and you know what you all make me sick" sakura was crying 'sasuke killed naruto our friend you are a bastard'.

~6 YEARS LATER~

Sakura was on duty at the hospital when she heard a knock "who the hell is it im busy" a note flew in the window "what is this"

_Meet me at the old tem 7 training grounds_

_Signed a friend_

I wonder who it is she went and their was a cloked man their " hello" she said "hey you got my message good" "what do you want" "im only here to tell you sasuke is gona die in the cunin exams" "why do you say that" "I ohh him and if you tell anyone you will die to" with that he disappeared.

~the cunin exams~

"And the next and last fight is sasuke uchia vs. haruto temra" a cloked man appeard "ok lets fight" he said darkly sakura watched from the rafters "who is he" " hes haruto … haruto temra" and she looks back and sees something that she never thought she would she sasuke was missing his arm and he was on the verge of death "sasuke" she screamed she stopped when she heard him the cloked me chuckling loudly "she jumps and lands next to him.

"You killed him" "he deserved it" "no he didn't hes a ninja of the hidden leaf" only another chuckle "this bastard died by the power he had" "wh…what do you mean" "do you remember me…. Sakura" "no" " oh ok then wana see who I am" before he got his hood off he was grabbed " by the order of the councle your going to their room" "ok and sakura come to please" "o…ok".

They arrived and sasuke was their his eyes where grey he was blind " ok mister haruto you come here to kill a clan and you've succeded and I here by sentence you to excecution" "nope" " what do you mean no" before you kill me I wana show you who I am" he takes his hood of revealing….. dramatic pause sun kissed hair with some red streaks three wisker marks on each side of his face and blue eyes. Everyone gasped "n..naruto" he smiled with his fangs showing "yes".

**Omg cliffhanger damn them oh well this is my first fanfiction so by XD.**


	2. Chapter 2

Stickdude1: here to tell you all if you want to leave me suggestions on how to make it better tell me in the comments and that high school sucks and all but it has its ups here like no homework outside of school well when you leave me a message to write it better tell me and not mother fucking pms like your a pussy ass mother fucker like I've been. getting so on to the story.

Chapter 2

Last time on naruto turtles

_A note. a weird new guy. Sasuke looses a limb._

Chapter 2 turtles arrive

"N…naruto" sakura said

"Hello sakura its so good to see you how ha…" he didn't get to finish before a fist went to hit him in the head. "boo" sakura jumped she thought she hit him she turned and saw Naruto just staring at her she was mad.

"so council what do you want" "we want to have you sentenced to death" "umm let me think about it umm… no" "you have no say in it you mother fucking demon" "what did you just say" "I said demon" "you relay wanna see a demon don't you but I'm afraid I can't I might destroy the village after all I'm the 4ths son and all but I guess that you are just plain stupid" "get back here you ass" "did you say something I didn't quite hear that" "YOU ARE HERE BY SENTENCED TO BE EXECUTED" the old council member said.

"oh and how I was so ready to not kill you all" just then a massive cloud revealed a Giant turtle.

"HOLY FUCKING ASS BABIES" a man shouted

"**Naruto-sama why have you summoned me"**

"well im sorta beening executed"

'**Dumb ass' "fine I will help how will I help"**

"I need to give a message to the head turtle"

"**ok will do naruto-sama"**

"hurry"

A big puff the there was kakashi "naruto why are you here" "I came to rejoin the village" "but your destroying it" that's what you think their going to exacut me for takeing a limb from sasuke" "why did you take his arm" "it was payback I almost died he loses his arm" "you took his eyes to" "hahahaha"

"Sharingan" naruto whispered he looked up he had a 3 comma's

Kakashi wide eyed as it turned into a 4 pointed shuriken he then passed out naruto then dicided to go to the council "Seize him"

Dun dun dun the dreaded cliffhanger im on a mental block im lucky I got this.


End file.
